Happy Feet
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: Our favorite boys take a little stroll after Sugar's party to celebrate on their own. ch1 is fluffy, ch2 has a little lovin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! So I notice a lot of people are upset with the lack of boy kisses recently but I honestly don't mind because I just think those two prefer to save it for when they're alone. So, because I'm not limited to a 40 minute episode I decided to give them some alone time after Sugar's party. There are a few references to another fic I wrote so if something seems really random it's from there. Hope you enjoy!  
>Lessthanthree<br>Katie**

They left early. It was nice to not have to wait until the bitter end this year where he would be tired and his feet would hurt. He got to escape the noise and the crowd while he was still energetic and giddy about the night and the fact that this was the first Valentine's Day with a boy to love and who loved him back. It wasn't that he wasn't having a good with his friends, this was definitely one of the better parties that they had conjured up but there had simply been no hesitation when Blaine slipped his hand in his and pressed those plump lips to his ear, whispering about some alone time.

There wasn't really a plan as they stepped out the doors into the chill of the February night air. They settled on a walk through the park simply because it was close and quiet and they could just be with each other. The night had not gone without surprises but the biggest surprise of all was the smile plastered on his boyfriend as he danced and sang and bounced around the 'Sugar Shack' with everyone else. Kurt hadn't seen an honest, unhindered, unforced smile light Blaine up for two weeks. Cheesy as it was, that was the best gift he could have gotten tonight, proof that Blaine wasn't broken.

"_You're in good mood."_

"_It's Valentine's Day, Kurt. It's my favorite holiday. How could I be sad?"_

"_You've been sad for weeks. I tried everything to get you to forget about those idiots and I still couldn't make you happy."_

"_I'm sorry about that; I know you were trying. I think I just needed a little perspective."_

"_Oh?"_

"Well I went to bed last night, sad as usual, thinking about how horrible Valentine's Day was going to be because my closest friends were idiots and I always used this day to honor them and now I had nothing. However, I woke up this morning to a wonderful text message from a wonderful boy, sending me his love and everything just kinda clicked back into place."

"_It better not have been from Sebastian."_

"_There's my sarcastic little prince. Thank-you."_

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder as they continued aimlessly down the moon light path. This was why he really wanted to leave the party. This, right here, the closeness. If Kurt was being honest with himself, anything more than an adoring look in public scared him. It made him sweaty and jumpy and insecure. He lost all ability to lose himself in his boyfriend and that just defeated the whole purpose. He knew restricting themselves to themselves was letting the morons of the world win but this was just a small battle in the grand scheme of things. They would still win the war when they were legally married and chasing their children around the house, laughter filling every room. Kurt was proud Santana had stood up for herself but he was still glad it wasn't him. It was just too embarrassing and maybe it shouldn't be but it was.

Besides, he would always be able to find moments like these. Moments where the empty swing set in the sleepy park called to him and his boyfriend and Kurt found himself settled snuggly in Blaine's lap while the other boy rocked them back and forth, moments where his boyfriend hummed quietly in his ear a never ending melody of the world's greatest love songs, moments where, lost in each other, Kurt leaned back too far into that warm, solid chest and Blaine forgot he was supporting them and they tumbled backwards off the swing together into the sawdust below, moments where Kurt would otherwise be complaining except that all he could smell was sawdust and it reminded him of his boyfriend whose current laughter was filling the peaceful night air. It was indeed moments like these that made the absence of a kiss during locker visits eternally bearable.

"_You're cute."_

"_No, that's your job."_

"_Oh I see, so what's yours then?"_

"_Making you happy and you know what always makes you happy?"_

"_Enlighten me."_

"_Kisses."_

"_You think quite highly of your kissing skills there, Anderson."_

"_Well, all your blushing cheeks and contented sighs seem to as well, Hummel."_

"_Come here."_

"_As you wish, my prince."_

It was slow and sweet, the press of lips and bodies simply perfect. It was a nice welcome back from the somber pecks that had been the only contact their lips had had these past two weeks. Blaine gradually rolled completely on top of him and Kurt's fingers tangled happily into the gel free curls, pulling the other boy closer. He lost himself blissfully in his complete surrounding. He always preferred when Blaine was on top. There was no safer place he could be than underneath the boy he loved, no better place to steal a quick kiss, or maybe a few, where the judgement of the world could never find them. Kurt felt the need to be annoyed when his cheeks warmed up and that soft, breathy moan escaped his mouth but he couldn't be. He just couldn't. They could have kissed all night but soon both sets of lips ached from all the activity and the boys broke apart.

"_Come on, I got your present in my car."_

"_You got me a present? You didn't have to do that Blaine."_

"_Hush."_

The restaurant was quiet when they returned, parking lot empty save for the boys' two cars. Blaine dropped Kurt's hand as they entered the small lot and skipped excitedly to his car. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at Blaine's sheer delight in all this. When Kurt reached his boyfriend, he was proudly presented with a large silver gift bag stuffed neatly with pink and white tissue paper. The bag was light.

"_This all seems a little familiar."_

"_You didn't forget!"_

"_Of course not."_

Kurt reached expectantly into the bag and unsurprisingly felt something soft and squishy and furry. It was unmistakeably a stuffed animal of sorts. He didn't expect a bear this year though. He knew now that Blaine was too good for that but his mind was too hazed by the joy of the night to make any other guesses so he pulled the animal from its silver cage instead.

"_It's a baby penguin…..oh my god, you're just too good for words."_

"_Well you see, it's really more of a present for me because I fell I love with a baby penguin but he seems to be growing up rather quickly. I don't blame him though, I mean, look at me. So I thought maybe this would give him something to hold onto so I don't lose him."_

"_Again, you better not be talking about Sebastian."_

"_Please, even if that boy had a whole colony of baby penguins he'd still be a pig slut."_

"_God, I love you."_

"_I love you too KK."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: just thought they needed a little more ;)**

"_God, I love you."_

"_I love you too, KK."_

"_So, um, Dad and Carol are letting Finn stay at Rachel's tonight as part of their crazy plan to get them to realize how hard it is to live with another person and call off their engagement."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah and well you know how my father preaches equal opportunity?"_

"_Oooh, I'm liking where this is going."_

"_I may have rubbed that in his face a bit and guilt tripped him in to letting me stay at your place tonight. Your parents went away right?"_

"_Left last night."_

"_Sooo….should I meet you there?" _

"_Sounds perfect."_

Kurt stayed right behind Blaine as they drove. It was easy to stay together as it was nearly two in the morning and they were practically the only ones on the road. For not the first time since he met Blaine, he wished to boy lived closer. It wasn't that he was desperate or anything. It was simply the long, silent drive, alone with his thoughts, heightened all the anticipation. Of course, in some ways that would make the end result better but in others it made Kurt more nervous and shy. No, it wasn't their first time. No, it wasn't even their second but it was still something they didn't do often, something that was saved for special occasions, something that still felt very new and grown up and exciting and scary all at once. In some ways Kurt was glad it was still like this, glad Blaine's hands and lips and body still made him anxious because he loved the way the other boy took his time to relax him. He loved the way the butterflies would eventually calm, low in his stomach, focusing all their attention to the south and allowing him to finally lose himself in the pleasure Blaine was building.

He pulled his car up beside his boyfriend's and within seconds Blaine had his door open and his hand outstretched, warm and inviting and perfectly Blaine. Their hands didn't stay intertwined as they usually did. Blaine's arm quickly found its way around Kurt's hip and pulled the other boy close. Kurt wasn't surprised at Blaine's increased affection. Blaine needed it. He had just come to terms with losing his closest friends; a betrayal that Kurt knew would haunt him. Kurt often thought that Blaine initiated the affection because he himself needed it returned. It was a little surprising to Kurt that he wasn't the one who desired the closeness and the touches and the kisses the most in the relationship but at times Kurt truly thought that Blaine needed them more. It made sense. Everyone Blaine held dear to him didn't return it, everyone except Kurt. It made sense that Blaine would need a little reassurance that Kurt still returned it.

He did return it, always. As Kurt slipped his own arm around Blaine's hip he couldn't help but wonder if a situation would ever arise where he didn't want this. Maybe it was naïve of him but he didn't think there would ever be. He liked the reassurance too, the feeling of being loved and cherished and wanted. He also loved Blaine and never wanted this simple fact questioned.

They collapsed together onto Blaine's double bed. Their lips, recovered from their re-acquaintance in the park, found each other's again quickly and then slowly found other things too. Things like jaw bones and collar bones, noses and ear lobes, tendons and pulse points. Their hands busied themselves too. Kurt always loved tracing out Blaine's muscles with his fingers. Kurt loved it even better when Blaine was holding himself up above him so said muscles were flexed and prominent and, for lack of a better word, manly. He loved tracing them slowly and lightly, seeing the delicate shiver run though the strong body at his teasing touch. It was an endearing and mesmerising contrast.

He felt himself shiver as Blaine's right hand slipped tentatively below his button down to rest on his hip. He always shivered at that first contact of skin that was normally clothed. It was exciting and electrifying and yet Blaine's caution was calming in a way. He smiled softly as he relaxed into the warm hand and could tell Blaine relaxed too as the boy's thumb began to stroke along his hip bone, back and forth. Kurt liked the rhythm this gave them. He found Blaine's lips once more and after several more minutes of caressing them with his own and rocking his hips up into Blaine's thumb, the air in the room was suddenly too hot for clothes, his skin too needy for barriers.

Kurt undid Blaine's bowtie with ease, giggling at just how truly adorable it was on his boyfriend. He looked up at Blaine as he slid the silky fabric from beneath his collar to see the golden pools already locked to him. They were still warm, still adoring but their unwavering gaze gave them an intensity as well. Kurt couldn't help but slow his movements, slow but not stop. He held the gaze as he slipped his hands under Blaine's white sweater vest, splaying them as he ran them slowly up Blain's back, nudging the material higher. The only time eye contact was broken was for the brief moment when he gripped the hem to pull it over Blaine's dark curls. Kurt's hands returned to his boyfriend's body and undid the buttons to his dress shirt. He went slowly, still hazed by the strength in Blaine's eyes and also the feel of newly exposed skin below his fingers. It was warn and alive for his touch. Blaine sat up to slip the shirt from his shoulders and toss it to join the rest of his clothes. Kurt's eyes began to wander then, wander down towards the dips and crevasses that his fingers had explored earlier. There was no denying that his boyfriend was gorgeous and something about him being perched, bare-chested, on his lap, made Kurt's head spin a bit.

"_Come here, you."_

Kurt was pulled out of his haze, literally, by the his tie, as Blaine brought him up so they sat chest to chest, Blaine straddling Kurt's lap. Kurt felt Blaine's hand slide up his tie to the knot at the top and begin to remove it. He then felt Blaine's hands begin to remove his vest and shirt too. Soon they were pressed skin to skin and Blaine was kissing him in a way that made it impossible to feel self-conscious. Sitting didn't last long though because as soon as Blaine's hips found his, Kurt had a hard time keeping his body from turning to goo.

The soft mattress and fluffy pillow welcomed him back though. Blaine's bed would never feel like his bed, never be as comfortable or as inviting or as safe but it was getting close. It was hard to not like a place where a boy as wonderful as Blaine slept every night, a place that held his scent so strong, a place that held the magic of their first time together. Their second time had been in Blaine's bed too. The simple reason behind this was because his house was easier to come by empty. The more complicated one was that Kurt couldn't help but think that it tainted the bed in some way. Tainted probably wasn't the best word because it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Kurt thought it might be nice to lay down every night in the very spot his boyfriend had laid while in the misted of euphoria. Kurt thought it might bring back the feelings of connection. There was something just a little too grown up about it though, something a little too permanent that scared him. It was almost as if, if something happened with Blaine, he wouldn't have a safe place to return to. Of course Kurt didn't think anything would happen with Blaine, that boy would be his forever but the baby penguin in him still needed something to hold onto. They had never talked about it but Kurt suspected that Blaine had guessed. He was good at guessing and understanding.

Kurt was good at guessing and understanding too. He knew Blaine was craving a little more tonight, needing his own something to hold onto. He also knew that Blaine would never ask. Kurt didn't really know where the surge of confidence came from. Maybe it was because he saw his chance to do the taking care of, maybe it was because Blaine was still taking care of him because Blaine knew he liked it, maybe it was because it was simply Blaine, whatever it was though, Kurt suddenly flipped them over so he was on top and it was Blaine who lay safely in his arms below him. Kurt couldn't help the smirk as he peered into his boyfriend's curious and confused eyes. He couldn't help but think that he was about to remind Blaine why Valentine's Day was the boy's favorite holiday.

He kissed Blaine's lips, quickly and sweetly before carrying on down his jaw, then neck, then torso. He kept it simple, more so because he was still very nervous than anything else. Little pecks and nuzzles into the tan skin below was all he could manage but by the heavy way the toned chest rose and fell underneath that skin, Kurt could tell that Blaine didn't mind. An excited stir came from low in his abdomen when he came face to face with those hip bones. It was something Kurt had wanted to do since the minute he saw them but hadn't found the courage to stick out his tongue and lap and nip lovingly at them until now. Blaine's skin was salty and smooth and the way he rolled his hips gently up into Kurt was intoxicating and all Kurt could think at that moment was that he wanted more.

Prying his hands away from his boyfriend's slim waist, Kurt smoothed them over his lower abdomen until he found the meeting of leather and metal and began to separate them. He moved onto the button and zip next, trying hard to supress the shake that had come over his fingers. The dark red boxer briefs were revealed as the zipper lowered and Kurt couldn't help but giggle. Only Blaine would match his underwear to his bowtie. The hips being concealed by the dark denim raised as his fingers, shaky now with laughter, curled around the waist band and he pulled it, as well as the cotton below, down and away gently but swiftly.

And there he was. The boy of his dreams, laid out naked before him. Kurt had never truly soaked in the sight before. He had always been too lost in touches and heat by the time Blaine had got around to undressing himself. It was little scary and very overwhelming to have that expanse of skin waiting for him, only him, anticipating his touch, caress, attention, affection, love. He loved Blaine, Blaine deserved the world and now he had make sure he could prove that to him. How was he supposed to be able to do that? Where was he supposed to start?

"_Kurt? You ok?"_

"_Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I-I guess I didn't need my present after all."_

"_Awww Kurt, come here. I want hugs. You are just too cute…..Mmmm, thank-you for trying."_

"_ore wehcom."_

"_Here, why don't we do something else."_

"_ike wud?"_

"_Lay on your back."_

Kurt pried himself from where he was buried in Blaine's chest and rolled away, gripping his boyfriend's shoulders to bring him too. He heard Blaine's soft chuckle and felt his frown melt at the touch of his boyfriend's lips to his nose. The tingle in his skin returned as Blaine trailed his guitar calloused fingers down his chest, teasing across the waist band of his own jeans. Blaine peered softly into his eyes for confirmation and Kurt happily nodded. He felt safe again. The pants and the briefs were gone momentarily and then it was just them, free and unhindered and ready to share each other.

They rocked together. The press and fit and slip of their bodies perfect, the contact and friction exhilarating and somehow peaceful at the same time. It was like all the stress and worry about the Warblers and Karofsky and about Blaine, about making sure he was alright and making sure he knew he was appreciated was nudged further and further from his mind with each rock of his hips. Kurt could tell by the look in those golden pools, that adoring gaze of wonderment and awe, that his boyfriend's head had been cleared of all the hurt and bad too simply because he was focused on him.

Kurt thought that maybe that was what Blaine needed. Maybe Blaine needed to be the one doing the caring because all the people who had ever taken care of him had abandoned him and made him feel weak and worthless for wanting their care in the first place. Blaine always did seem at his most content when he was showering Kurt in dapperness because maybe this way Blaine didn't have to worry about Kurt leaving or about the person caring for Kurt doing the same thing they did to him. Blaine never minded when Kurt returned the chivalry, his face always light up and his big, round eyes sparkled but he also didn't mind being the one to dote. He needed to be the one to dote.

Kurt didn't have the brain cells to continue thinking at the moment. The heat had been building, slowly but surely and Blaine, sensing this had slipped his warm hand between the two hot and sweaty bodies and grasped a hold of both of them, stroking, stroking long and firm. It amazed Kurt how quickly the fire could build. One second everything was sweet and loving and the next was an unbearable desperation that over took his skin and mind and soul, his being. He needed more, more and anything and everything, more thrust, more friction, more heat, more air, more skin, more Blaine. Forcefully, he twined his fingers into the wild curls and pulled Blaine's plump, pink lips towards his own, finally connected everywhere. They swallowed each other's gasps and cries as they climbed and reached their peaks together, tumbling over the cliff into a blissful euphoria and that special boy's arms.

Those arms held tight, far longer than the sticky mess between them approved of. He eventually let go of his boyfriend and Blaine quietly retreated to the bathroom to get a warm, damp cloth for his belly. Kurt loved how gentle Blaine always did this. The temperature of the cloth was never too hot nor too cold. His touch was always so feather soft that still on the high of utter bliss, it was hard to tell he was actually being cleaned. It was by far the most loving gesture Blaine showed him and, when it came from Blaine, that said a lot.

Kurt opened his arms as Blaine padded back to the bed. Blaine always liked to snuggle into his chest and he liked it just as much. He could just feel all of Blaine that way, heavy and solid and there with him.

"_Thank-you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Everything, for just being amazing."_

"_Happy Valentine's Day, KK."_

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine."_


End file.
